Granted
by foxfete
Summary: It was more along the lines that Kid was asking for it. Literally. With force. (No non-con despite what the summary implied) Top!Law x Thirsty!Kid.


Disclaimer: Made better by the editing skillz of my lovely beta, stirlingphoenix.

Pairing: Law x Kid

Warning(s): hot foreplay, implied rough gay sex

* * *

It was more along the lines that Kid was asking for it. Literally. With force.

Law was just minding his own business, drinking his cup of coffee, when suddenly Kid barged in and dragged him to his ship, threw him on the bed, and started sucking him like no tomorrow.

"Have you ever thought about fucking my ass?" Kid asked with a mouthful of Law's erected cock, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout Law's body.

Kid's eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he watched Law try to get over the shock of seeing another Supernova servicing him on his knees, and his ego only grew at the sight of seeing him hiss in pleasure.

"What is the real meaning of this, Eustass-ya? I could hardly believe you would turn into such a cock-slut overnight." Kid didn't like the fact that Law was still capable of coherent speech; he silently vowed to do everything in his power to make Law come undone.

Kid moaned as if to confirm Law's claims. "I've been thinking of your dick since I saw your poster, you little shit." He sucked on the engorged head of his treat before continuing. "Hmmm tastes so good, when I finally met you in the slave-house, you have no idea how much willpower it took me not to drag you off and start riding your cock just to wipe that smirk off your stupid face. And now...you better make it up to me for all the troubles you've caused. Right. Now." He reemphasized before deep-throating Law's member with little difficulty. Looks like practicing with his own toys gave fruit.

Law groaned, "I knew I should have taken the chance to steal your heart out when I had it." Kid watched as Law licked his lips, his eyes were clouded over with a haze of needy lust.

"Been thinking of this too much," Law purred, "thinking of so many ways to ruin your exquisite body into a quivering end."

The next thing he knew, Kid felt Law's slender but surprisingly strong fingers grab a handful of his soft red hair, forcing Kid to pause his vigorous ministrations for a just a second before those deft hands took complete control and allowed Law to start fucking his throat instead.

"And now that you willingly give yourself to me, I will make sure you will hunger for more. Now doesn't that sound good, my personal whore?".

Kid couldn't do really much but kneel and try to relax his jaw and just take every hard thrust hitting the back of his throat, moaning his appreciation as he looked at Law with pleading eyes before scrambling to loosen his pants in order to grab ahold of his prick to halt his coming orgasm. His clammy fingers reached between his legs, pulling out the plug he inserted after fingering his ass earlier that afternoon, merely minutes before he could contain his sexual frustrations for a real dick to loosen him up, and (surprise, surprise) Law just happened to be on the same island.

He was grateful to feel that there was still plenty of lubrication from his earlier preparations. By now, his asshole was just loose enough for his digits to easily slide in and immediately aim for that magic spot that made him moan even harder.

All of a sudden, Law's grip on him grew firmer, and he was unceremoniously wrenched away from Law's dick, but before he could protest, he was thrown onto the bed, taking Law's earlier position. Law locked his wrists above his head with one hand, the other was already in his pants starting to finger his lubed entrance, quickly finding that pleasure spot. The feeling of those fingers he had been dreaming of for so long rubbed his prostate constantly and so unkindly, that soon he was whining and arching his back so beautifully.

Kid was unable to see the look of disbelief that ran through Law's eyes, nor the surprised gaze that focused itself on Kid's blissful form. The ominous grin went completely unnoticed as he enjoyed everything that Law was giving him.

"Since so far you have been such a good little boy, I can allow myself to scratch that itch you have been talking about. A good doctor never leaves his patients unsatisfied, if they behave accordingly."

* * *

(Because of my overactive imagination I have a feeling there will be a second part of my first smut, and from now on, this story is now called Granted. Banzai!)


End file.
